Harry Potter and the Last Battle
by Candycane and Bubblegum
Summary: This was written before Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows came out. Basically, it is a re-do of the book. Also, there is a lot of humor in this story, but romance too. It will have a different ending than the original book.
1. The Wedding

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **I do NOT own the Harry Potter series, or anything written in it. J.K. Rowling owns it. This story has not/ will not make any money or profit, because it is just for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**

**SUMMARY (may change depending on how I finish it): ****This was written before Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows came out. Basically, it is a re-do of the book. Also, there is a lot of humor in this story, but romance too. It will have a different ending than the original book.****  
**

Harry Potter and the Last Battle

Chapter 1: The Wedding

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were at the Weasley's house eating the breakfast that Mrs. Weasley had just cooked; Ron was wolfing down ham and eggs hungrily, while Hermione ate as if she was a stuffy old English lady and glared maliciously at Ron. Ron finally said to her - because of her rolling her eyes when he started chewing with his mouth wide open, "Hey, it might be my last meal ya' know!" Hermione gave him one last glare, (probably for not using proper grammar) then continued to eat her breakfast quietly and daintily.

"Alright kids," Mr. Weasley announced suddenly, walking into the kitchen where everyone else in the family was currently eating food. "It's almost time to go to Bill and Fleur's wedding. Let's change into something suitable for the rare occasion!"

"Mum, can I have some more toast with jam?" Ron asked, wiping his mouth on a nearby napkin that just happened to be Hermione's.

"Oh _honestly_!" Hermione huffed. She roughly folded her arms across her chest in annoyance and turned away from Ron in her seat, though still sitting next to him.

"What?" Ron wondered, unabashed. He placed the napkin back in its rightful place. Suddenly, his eyes widened slightly in recognition. "Oh... That's _your_ napkin! I'm sorry, Hermione." He looked utterly sincere throughout the entire apology.

Hermione turned back around in surprise, and her eyes softened a little. "Well... I guess alright, Ron. You're fine. Don't worry about it."

"Okay." Ron replied quickly, then went back to looking as hungry as a wolf. He started snarfing down some heavily buttered toast.

By the end of breakfast, Ron had eaten four pieces of toast, three glasses of milk, two more eggs than he usually ate, and three slices of ham. Ron burped loudly, so loudly that it almost seemed to echo in the little room. Harry laughed so hard his stomach hurt. Hermione just sat there with a sour expression and glared at the two of them muttering to herself while munching on a piece of toast quietly. Harry guessed she didn't like Ron's table manners in the morning during breakfast.

After a long, never ending breakfast (because of Ron's eating habbits), Harry, Ron, and Hermione changed into more formal clothes for the wedding that was about to take place. Downstairs, Ron was complained his clothes were too small to Mrs. Weasley and Harry, while Hermione and Ginny changed her clothes upstairs in Ginny's bedroom. Ron then claimed (a few minutes later) that his clothes were too tight for him, particularly in the stomach. Hermione wore an elegant lavender dress with frills and ruffles, with a sparkly golden necklace. Her hair was straight. Harry wore his green suite from the Yule ball only three years ago (that without a doubt, made his eyes look even more green, like Lilly Evan Potter's eyes had been colored), and it still fit well, although Ron said it would look better on him becuase of his red hair. Ron wore Charlie's old suite that had a slightly burnt hole in the white shirt from playing Quiditch with Fred and George a few weeks ago. The Snitch the Weasley's owned was very naughty; it had crept down Ron's collar without him noticing, and popped out quite suddenly and forcefully, leaving a burnt hole in the shirt. Sulking all the way down the stairs from not having anything better to wear, Ron kicked a muggle ball that was lying at the bottom of the stairs - Mr. Weasley's latest "muggle mania" (as Fred and George liked to call it) was to analyze footballs, baseballs, basketballs, soccer balls, and many other kinds of balls. Unfortunately, the muggle ball Ron kicked hit Hermione's precious cat named Crookshanks; Crookshanks hissed wildly in reaction to the blow, and then continued to prance down the creaky staircase in a very royal manner. He then hissed at Ron and Harry as he pranced to his favorite spot to relax - the couch. Hermione scurried over to him, carefully picked him up, and started to try to make him feel better.

"Crookshanks, you'll be alright. It's alright." she cooed. "Come on, honey, we have a wedding to get to... I'll give you some Tuna Flakes if you come." she coaxed him softly. Crookshanks's ears pricked at the sound of "Tuna Flakes". They were his favorite kitty treat. He purred softly.

"Why isn't she that nice to me?" Ron muttered quietly, but Harry heard him. He lightly shrugged his shoulders in response to his question. Once Ron realized Harry had heard him speak, his face blazed with embarrassment.

Mrs. Weasley bustled down the stairs, and did a head count for everyone to make sure that everyone was all ready and accounted for and then exclaimed in a cheerful, almost sing-song voice, "Alright, I believe that's everyone, come on, we don't want to be late for the wedding now do we?... Wait a minute. Where's Fred and George?"

Suddenly, as though on queue, Fred and George Weasley popped into the room, wands out. They were huffing and puffing hard as they said, "WE… DIDN'T WANT… TO BE… LATE!" the twins explained in between breaths.

"We accidentally brought the wrong clocks up to bed - we had taken our latest "Clock-o-Laters" to bed. Of course, they didn't go off until about fifteen minutes ago." George further explained.

"I didn't even have time to brush my teeth - I hope there aren't any pretty girls there." Fred shuddered and looked to George with a worried expression.

"Well I had time to brush my teeth - I wonder if there are going to be any other Veela there besides Fleur..." He grinned evilly at Fred.

"Oh no!" Fred moaned, frustrated at his situation. "Does anyone have any breath mints?" Everyone shook their heads.

After Fred complained and sighed (which wasn't very pleasant for everyone else), they all used a port key as transportation to the chapel. It was a gorgeous wedding; there were flowers on the edges of the pews, mostly patches of red roses tied to silver bows. The air was full of spices (from the catering business), and some tension too. Bill was pacing the floor nervously near the door; he wore an elegant tuxedo and a top hat. He still had scars on his face from the battle from only a few months ago, but he didn't worry about them because Fleur loved them so much. In fact, she seemed to love him more with the scars than without. Fleur was practicing the perfect wedding kiss on a mannequin for her wedding while singing _I'm getting married in the morning_! Sadly, because of her French accent, it came out as, '_I'm geeting marr-rried in ze vorning!' _Harry couldn't decide who looked funnier, Fleur or Bill… Definitely Fleur, Harry finally decided about a minute or so later, because she was actually _kissing_ a man mannequin when she had a real man to kiss!

After a few more minutes of high tension, nerves, anticipation, and pure excitement, it was time for Bill Weasley to marry Fleur Delacour. The anticipation and mostly the excitement filled the air of the little chapel! Harry's heart was pounding hard in his chest, nervous for Bill. Ron was almost purple in the face. Mrs. Weasley looked horrified and upset, though somehow still cheerful as tears stained her cheeks. Mr. Weasley had a cheery smile on his face and turned to wink at Bill and wag his eyebrows at him. He put his hands in his pockets and sat down next to Mrs. Weasley. The music started to play. Some of the audience turned to watch the bride walk up the aisle to her soon-to-be husband. Fleur started crying, and tears melted her face, but yet a smile still stood against her cheek bone as though it were anchored to her face. Bill's eyes were almost as wide as plates, looking up and down at Fleur's beautiful silver gown with embroidered roses and rose petals. Though it was a wedding, some of the men's jaws dropped when they saw the bride, and then shot glares at Bill. Ron was now only red in the face, looking from Bill to Fleur, but mostly looking at Fleur and shaking his head, not seeming to know that he was doing that. After Fleur walked up the aisle, she looked down at her little sister who stood next to her, the flower girl, and patted her head. When the bride finally reached the groom after taking those final steps to him, most of the audience was either crying happy tears, or they had very tender expressions upon their faces. Others (who were Bill's friends) only glared at Bill.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for a wedding of two people joined together by love… What a romantic thought… a-hem… Bill Weasley, will you care for this lovely lady in sickness and in health?" asked the priest, seriously.

"I will." Bill answered nervously, voice cracking slightly as though he thought the answer was wrong. It almost came out as a question, but thankfully, he had enough confidence to answer the question without doing that.

"I ask the same of you, Fleur Delacour." the priest murmured.

"I 'vil!" exclaimed Fleur, sounding like a tiger, eyes fierce with love and passion from her French blood.

"Good. Well then, Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, who is now Mrs. Fleur Weasley, I pronounce you husband and wife. May you all be blessed… Oh yes, you may kiss the bride!" declared the old priest, shaking his head slightly, dazed from Fleur's beauty.

Harry couldn't look, instead he looked at Ron who clenched his fists, wrinkled his nose, frowned and snorted, and muttered to himself something Harry didn't quite catch. Then again, Harry wasn't sure if he really wanted to know what Ron was saying to himself. Harry looked back again; Bill swept Fleur off her feet and carried her all the way to the end of the aisle. The crowd cheered like a crowd cheered in a Quiditch stadium.

They left their seats to go outside. It was a lovely day, the sun was shining brightly, the sky blue, a few puffy clouds, and dew on the grass. Harry felt a wonderful warm feeling, he was welcome, and he now knew who his sort of second family was… the Weasley family. They had been close for about seven years now, from proceeding to platform nine and three quarters, all the way to where he was standing. He always was and always will be, in touch with them.

He was _home_ when he was with his family, the Weasley's.

He looked over to the bride and groom again, and vaguely heard Fleur say over the crowd. "But Veel, I deedn't do ze perr-fect keess on you. And I practeeced all vorning long!" **("But Bill, I didn't do the perfect kiss on you. And I practiced all morning long!")**

Bill laughed in response. "Love, it _was_ a perfect kiss." They hugged, and the couple silently proceeded to the wedding reception.

**Do you like it? Please review, I'll read it and reply to it.**

**I wrote the first seven chapters about three years ago, and I thought I might continue it. That is, if I get enough reviews. :)**

**~Candycane  
**


	2. The Man at the Leaky Cauldron

_**DISCLAIMER**__**:**_** I do NOT own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. This story has not/ will not make any money or profit, because it is just for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Harry Potter and the Last Battle

Chapter 2: The Man at the Leaky Cauldron

About a month or so after the wedding, Harry, Ron, and Hermione received their letters from Hogwarts by owl.

"Aww, bloody hell! School." Ron muttered.

"Ronald Weasley! Watch your language!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the kitchen counter.

"Yes, mum." Ron replied apologetically.

Harry tore his letter open eagerly; he honestly _wanted_ to go back to school, and as soon as possible. There were so many problems that needed to be resolved. He read the first paper in the envelope.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _Witchcraft _and _WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

_Dear Mister Potter,_

_You shall find an enclosed list of all the necessary books and equipment; term begins on September1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Harry wondered what books he would need for his last year at Hogwarts, so he opened the second letter to discover what his school supplies would be. He tore his letter anxiously, and began to read. It seemed as though everything would be a difficult course this year, from the looks of the titles. After he read his letter, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances; they all asked Mrs. Weasley later that afternoon if they could go to Diagon Alley, which she said yes, and they left for Diagon Alley.

They went to the Leaky Cauldron to eat lunch. Ron was starving, as usual. Ron had Roast Beef with mashed potatoes while Harry and Hermione had a butter beer.

After Harry finished his butter beer, he became bored; he made his napkin tap dance across the table.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a hooded figure leaned over out of the shadows in the restarant and whispered coldly in Harry's ear, "What did I tell you about foolish wand waving, Potter?"

Hermione screamed, Ron jumped, and Harry was filled with anger in one second. He jumped to his feet in haste and drew his wand.

"YOU… YOU… AVADA KADAVRA!" screamed Harry.

"Protego." Snape said calmy as the spell crashed a beautiful piece of china. "Potter, I want to explain-"

"Explain what?" Hermione asked smartly as her eyes narrowed to slits. She never talked to a teacher this way. Ron's eyes widened slightly.

"I am explaining where my loyalties lie. Something Potter, never understood for your information, Granger!" Snape said sharply with his eyebrows raised, in a teacher-like tone. "I held off Quirell as long as I could; Hagrid told him about how to get past Fluffy in your first year at Hogwarts. In your second year, I helped you. In your third year, I helped you. In your fourth year, I helped you more than you'll _ever_ know. in your fifth year I contributed by sending help to you at The Ministry of Magic. Your sixth year I knew you had my book, but I didn't harm a flee! Now, isn't _this_ what Professor Dumbledore had tried to teach you while he was still alive?"

Harry was paralyzed with shock; he wouldn't move even though he wanted to get away from all that Snape told him was true, there was nothing he could have against him, he thought for a long while, and finally said, "Well… I… Yes. Wait a minute! I do. Why did you kill Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"I had made an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy... It's a long story." Snape replied.

"Okay." Harry said.

"Now, do you have anything against me Potter?" Snape asked Harry.

"I… I… No." Harry said, a little dazed.

"Well then, come, all three of you, we have Horcruxes to find!" Snape exclaimed.

"Wait!" Hermione shook her head, frowning. "What will our parents think?... And what if it's a trick? What if he's really a Death Eater who's going to lead us to... Voldemort and kill us when we get there?"

Ron blinked. "You know, Hermione, I never thought of that."

Snape sighed. "I never thought I would have to do this again... Will you believe me if I make the Unbreakable Vow with one of you?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione's jaws dropped, completely astonished. "Even _I_ would believe him if that happened..." Hermione trailed off suggestively, almost stating her opinion of the idea.

"Who's going to be the Bonder?" Ron asked, still sounding shocked.

Snape's expression turned thoughtfull. "Well, since the Bond will be about Harry, it cannot possibly be him. But, the Unbreakable Vow could be with him."

"Well, Hermione is better with a wand than me... Will the spell really work with Harry, that is, if it's about him?" Ron wondered.

"I don't really know. How about you make an Unbreakable Vow with me, Weasley?" Snaped asked calmly.

"Are we really still on last-name terms? I mean, this bond is serious." Ron asked, almost sounding aggravated.

"Yes, we are." He replied simply.

"Alright, fine... And yes, I'll make an Unbreakable Vow with you, _Snape_." He emphasized his last name.

"Good. Granger, you know what to do, I assume?" Snape asked questioningly.

"Yes." she replied shortly in an _of course_ tone. She drew her wand from the pocket of her jacket and placed the tip of it gently upon Ron and Snape's now linked hands. Harry leaned against the wall of the restaurant for support. He couldn't believe what was happening. Many of the other wizards and witches in the Leaky Cauldron turned to watch them. Tom leaned over the counter slightly to get a better look.

"Snape, will you -"

"Go ahead and call me by my first and last name, the bond will be stronger that way." Snape suggested.

"I've read all about that, and I wondered if it was true, you know, because -" Hermione started to say.

"Granger! We're trying to make an Unbreakable Vow right now, tell us about the mechanics of it later." Snape interrupted her babbling.

"Right... Sorry." She replied shortly. Suddenly, she withdrew her wand. "Perhaps we should do this in a more private place." Hermione looked pointedly at all of the people in the room. Everyone in the little group nodded their heads in agreement. They silently walked out of the restaurant. As they left, some of the others looked disapointed. Then, once out of the Leaky Cauldron, they all apparated to the Weasley's home. They were now in the living room. Hermione placed her wand on their hands again.

"Okay..." Ron started, not knowing where to begin. "Uh... Severus Snape, will you help Harry Potter to defeat Voldemort?"

"I will." Snape said seriously. A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire.

"And will you," Ron continued, "to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"

"I will." said Snape. A second tongue of flame shot from the wad and interlinked with the first, making a fine, glowing chain.

"And, if Harry Potter is not successful in fullfilling what must be done. and though the prophesy says that only Harry Potter can defeat Voldemort, will you try to carry out the deed that Harry Potter is trying to finish?"

There was a pause, but then Snape said, "I will."

Hermione, Ron, and Snape's faces glowed red as the third and final tongue of blazing flame shot from the wand, twisted with the other two, and quickly bound itself around their clasped hands, like a rope, like a fiery snake.

**Please review! I like to know what others think of my story! It's my first Harry Potter fan fiction!  
**


	3. The Locket

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **No copyright infringement is intended. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter – I do NOT.**

Harry Potter and the Last Battle

Chapter 3: The Locket

They all packed and walked out of the Weasley's home after Snape had a long, heated arguement with Mrs. Weasley (she wanted her Ronald to go to school). They headed for… somewhere to look for Horcruxes. Harry walked sadly, he would not attend Hogwarts, he would battle Voldemort for his life in a few months, and he was walking with someone who, in the past, he would not want to be walking with. But, Harry supposed, he felt safer knowing that Snape would honestly try to help him reach his goal because of their Unbreakable Vow.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked after a few minutes of intense hiking, finding that to be the most important question he had mustered.

"We are going to Western Europe." Snape said.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Well, you're going to have defeat Voldemort sometime. Therefore, there can't be any horcruxes in the way for him to cheat with and come back to life for a third time. You would not be able to just_ get lucky_ in that situation, now would you?" Snape explained. "And quit asking questions!"

Suddenly, there were several things that were buzzing through Harry's mind about many different musings he had. He needed to have more information to be able leave for Western Europe. More importantly, he needed explain to the new Headmistress as to why he wouldn't be attending Hogwarts during his final year there! But Snape wouldn't tell him because he had asked too many already! And he had _only_ asked _one_ question, too… Well, on the bright side, Harry thought, he still had memories of when things were thoroughly explained, every question answered. _Dumbledore_ would have explained everything if he was coming too!

"Quite true Potter," said Snape. "Don't forget I can read your mind."

"Drats!" Harry thought to himself.

"I heard that!" exclaimed Snape sneakily.

Still, they trudged through the Weasley's yard, trying to meet their destination in a quick amount of time.

"I'm hungry!" whined Ron after a few minutes.

"Oh, just think of what you've eaten already!" Snape yelled, annoyed.

"But that just makes me hungrier!" Ron retorted. Then, after a moment of thought, he asked, "Can we go back and get some lunch from my mum?"

"SHUT UP!" Snape bellowed.

"Sorry!" Ron squeaked.

They walked three more hours until they all screeched with all their strength "Accio Broomstick!"

They flew off together with their luggage and all their belongings; it was a perfect day for flying, a nice breeze, strong wind, and many clouds so they wouldn't be seen by muggles or any of Voldemort's Death Eaters.

Snape veered left and then downward, and so did the three friends. About a half an hour later, Harry wondered when they would be there.

"Not far now." said Snape, answering Harry's silent question.

They landed next to a water fountain in what looked like Paris. Then again, that might explain the Eiffel Tower being about two hundred feet away. The water fountain had a sculpture of a middle aged woman bending over. She clutched a golden locket to her chest with a heartbroken expression upon her granite face.

A man came to view, a very handsome man, and kissed Hermione's hand and said "Mon amour, cherie."

"Beat it, Romeo!" spat Snape.

As Harry walked around the fountain, curious, he saw a snake that swirled around the bottom of the fountain where the water was contained.

"Hassa, heth mith me." Harry hissed quietly, not realizing he was speaking in parselmouth.

In an instant, the sculpture crashed dramatically into a million pieces, and revealed the same middle aged woman. She had light blonde hair, and wrinkles all over her face from being inside the sculpture. She looked around her surroundings confusedly, blinking rapidly from not being used to the sun's brightness. She noticed three wizards and witch standing completely still with there mouths agape, shocked at what had just happened. She thought that these were the people she needed to speak with. She had been instructed to do so when she was finally set free from her terrible nightmare. She didn't seem to notice the other tourists staring and pointing at her (luckily none were muggles).

She calmly began to explain the situation to the four people that stood out of the crowd. "I was the protector of this locket for the Dark Lord and have been inside this sculpture for… What year is it now?" She asked.

Snape was the first to collect himself and answer her. "Nineteen ninety seven."

"My goodness… Well, in that case, I had been stuck inside that fountain for nearly a half a century because I was punished by Voldemort," Ron shuddered slightly at the name, "for warning my son, Lucius Malfoy, about him. I had told him that he was a very dangerous, uneven tempered wizard and to not make the same mistake as I had. I had become a Death Eater for my husband." Tears formed in her glassy blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione apologized sympathetically.

"It's alright, dear. You've done nothing wrong, at least, in this situation. At any rate, the Dark Lord asked me to come to Paris with him because he had business to take care of." She snorted in a very un-ladylike manner and rolled her eyes. "Some business." she muttered to herself. "He took me here, placed me on top of the fountain – which had no sculpture at the time - and told me that I had to wait until someone spoke parselmouth near this sculpture, which would most likely have to be him to do so. Only then would I be set free from my curse. I started to lose all hope after a while. While I was inside the fountain, I could think and I could see, but I could not_ feel_ anything. And I saw so many things… I even saw my husband with his new wife." She said, garbling her words from strong emotion. "I must to give you this – the Dark Lord said that I must give the locket to whoever set me free. I suppose he believed that he would be the one to do that." mused the woman.

The locket looked familiar, like Harry had seen it before… "Hey, I thought I saw this at Grimmauld Place two years ago!" he explained excitedly.

"Oh, well that was a fake meant to confuse you, so you would not find the real one." explained the old woman, frowning as though trying to remember something.

They thanked the old woman profusely, went their separate ways, but continued to walk around the little village after Snape had destroyed the locket by saying _Ibordo_. As they were walking down the street, they noticed a couple sitting on a park bench, very close to each other. They were kissing. The girl's arms were locked in a choke hold around the man's neck, as the man pulled the girl closer to him by pulling her waist to his body. As they walked closer, they realized that the woman had pink spiked hair (which was turning a fiery red at the moment), and the man had scratches all over his face.

"Tonks, Lupin, what are you doing here?!" Harry, Hermione, and Ron screamed.

"We eloped, and we're now on our honeymoon!" exclaimed Tonks, completely unabashed at the situation. Her hair started to turn back to its normal shade.

Lupin turned pink in the face, and became very interested in a blue bird flying across the sky. Snape smirked. Ron gave Lupin a weak smile, but Lupin did not seem to notice.

"Oh." said Hermione, "that's very… umm…Well, that's very interesting." she finished, choosing her words carefully.

"Oh thank you, Hermione!" Tonks gushed while blushing vividly.

"Yes, Miss Granger, it is… _interesting_, especially since we now know the reason why Lupin and Nymphdora were absent at the last Order meeting." Snape purred maliciously.

Harry noticed that Tonks turned the same shade as her hair, not even bothering to become angry at being called by her first name, and Lupin was now staring at his battered looking shoes.

"Well, erm… Have fun and enjoy… the scenery. Well, we'll leave you two alone – we're on important business right now." Harry waved goodbye and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Oh? Important business?" Tonks asked. Harry turned around, opened his mouth, and closed it again.

"For the Order." Snape said quickly.

Tonks nodded slowly. "Alright… HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! You murdered Dumbledore! You… YOU TRAITEOR!" she screeched loudly. This time, her hair flamed a bright red. It looked as though it had been dyed.

"Um, actually that whole business was cleared up. It wasn't his fault. He had made an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy." Hermione explained.

"Oh." Tonks relaxed in her seat, leaning against her husband.

"Well, it was nice seeing you!" Ron said happily.

"You too, Ron." Tonks said. Lupin was now very interested in his jacket. He stared unblinkingly at it as he played with the zipper.

"Hey, can I get grub now?" asked Ron as they walked away.

"How many meals do you eat each day, Weasley?" Snape asked sarcastically, as the four walked off in the direction of the nearest wizard restaurant.

**Is it parsel****mouth **** or parsel****tongue****? I forget! Please review!**


End file.
